AH-33 Topachula
The AH-33 Topachula is an armed helicopter in Just Cause 2. Description/appearance This is a gunship best resembling the AH-1Z Viper or the Boeing AH-64 Apache with a rear end similar to the Boeing Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche. The cockpit bears a slight resemblance to the Kamov Ka-50 Black Shark. It is armed with missile pods and miniguns. It can be found in one of three color schemes, including desert, snow and jungle. The helicopter has an impossible design and could not actually fly in reality. The reason for this is the lack of the tail rotor. Without a tail rotor, the torque from the main rotor would cause the craft to spin uncontrollably. However, there are two types of real helicopters that do not need a tail rotor, but this helicopter is clearly neither, as those would need other components that are also not present on the AH-33: *The first option would be the NOTAR system. See the schematic below in the gallery. *The other type would be a second co-axial main rotor that spins in the opposite direction, like the Kamov 27 (link to wikipedia). The "AH" in this helicopter's name conforms to the US armed forces tri-service designation system. The name "Topachula" likely refers to an obscure Florida unrecognized Native American tribe. Performance This helicopter is slightly slower than the Sivirkin 15 Havoc (probably due to its size) but faster than the UH-10 Chippewa. Because of its slow rate of turn, it's best used in ranged attacks against bases. Its dual miniguns can not aim as low as the Havoc's. This makes it difficult for taking out ground troops and small objects. Its takeoff sequence is much more lengthy than those of the other two attack helicopters and you may get shot while waiting for it to complete. The Topachula has the same armor as the Havoc. Notably, the Topachula can carry a LOT more weight than the Chippewa as it isn't built to carry passengers, yet has large and powerful rotors. However, it can barely lift a Si-47 Leopard. This helicopter is good at close and long range attacks on military bases, though the player must descend in order to target low-lying destructible objects when performing close range attacks. It works well for hit-and-run missions, as it can destroy virtually any destructible object within seconds, and can take a significant amount of damage from opposing forces as it makes its rather slow escape. It's very bad at close-range helicopter duels because of its painfully slow rotation speed, but at a distance it can easily lay waste to oncoming aerial forces. Overall, the Topachula is quite good, especially if the pilot knows how to compensate for its shortcomings. Locations These helicopters are very common in Military bases in Panau. *Very rarely used by the Panau Military in some military bases where an AI soldier might get into one to kill you. *The Panau Military uses the Topachula in the mission "The Setup" at Kem Sungai Sejuk, when a soldier is seen operating it while protecting the jet. It is possible to prevent this, however. See the article for more details. *The Topachula can be found at many Military bases in Panau, Ports, Airports, and Communications Outposts, sometimes alongside a H-62 Quapaw on helipads. **Banjaran Berawan Besar Gamma. **Bukit Bura. **Bukit Ketot. **Bukit Rendah. **Bukit Tinggi. **Kampung Curah Dalam. **Kampung Lima Batu. **Kem General Hong. **Kem Helang Merah. **Kem Jalan Kilang Lama. **Kem Jalan Merpati down by Colonel Dollah. The spawn point is broken because the chopper spawns under the helipad. It will fall down the mountain once it spawns. See the article for more details. **Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian. **Fasility Gunung Hutan Tinggi. **Gunung Lapik. **Kem General Abidin. **Kem Jalan Padang Tembak. **Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian. **Kem Kuala Utara - Uniquely green-marked. **Kem Lembah Hutan. **Kem Port Rodrigo. **Kem Tentera Timur. **Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **Kepulauan Selatan Eta. **Kepulauan Selatan Lambda. **Kuala Gandin. **Lembah Genting Tinggi **Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. **Negeri Cabang. **Paya Dalam. **Paya Luas. **Pulau Berapi - There are several here. See the main article for more details. **Pulau Kait. **Pulau Ombak Ribut. **Pulau Panau Kecil. **Pulau Tiga Gunung. **Sungai Cengkih Besar - This one is very oddly designed. See the article for more details. **Sungai Geneng. **Sungai Jernih. **Tanah Raya Timur Eta. **At several other military facilities. *It's also found at the Lembah Firdaus in the Selatan Archipelago. At X:19105; Y:25870, north side of the compound next to two garages. Uniquely green-marked. This Youtube video shows all of its locations: Link. Modifications There is a mod at justcause2mods.com for this vehicle. Once installed, the vehicle armament will change from dual miniguns and dual rocket pods to 8 miniguns, 2 rocket pods, and even 2 auto cannons. There is also increased speed and better maneuvering. Link here. Trivia *If the player gains enough momentum, it's possible to spin around very quickly with this vehicle. The wide, rotor-less tail is also prone to catching onto buildings if the player isn't careful. *On the underside of the tail boom, just above the landing skids, there are two small, circular vents. While these appear to be exhaust vents, they aren't, because the vents are on the top of the helicopter, just aft of the engine. These vents appear to be thrusters. When outputting thrust, heat can be seen coming out of these vents. *This is one of three vehicles with dual rocket pods. Only the G9 Eclipse has more rocket pods. *It is the successor to the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera from Just Cause and predecessor to the Urga Mstitel from Just Cause 3. *Despite the AH-33 Topachula at Paradise Valley being green-marked (the one under Roaches control), you will still be given heat if the Panau Military see you in it. This may be some kind of development oversight. Gallery Kuala Jernih.jpg|At Kuala Jernih. Kem Kuala Rajang.jpg|At Kem Kuala Rajang. Kem Kuala Utara.jpg|At Kem Kuala Utara. Tanah Raya Timur Eta heli.jpg|At Tanah Raya Timur Eta. An unknown glitch.JPG|Near some village. If you look closely enough, you will see a resource item's symbol showing where it is from a very long distance away. The reason why is unknown. Usually when your signal beacon starts flashing with 5 bars will the symbol appears. Helicopters at Lembah Firdaus.JPG|Alongside a UH-10 Chippewa at Lembah Firdaus after Paradise Valley. AH-33 Topachula and 2 UH-10 Chippewas.JPG|One plus 2 UH-10 Chippewas in the foreground at some Communications Outpost. AH-33 Topachula (promotional screenshot).jpg|A promotional screenshot from game developers. AH-33 Topachula bad landing.JPG|One outside of Lembah Genting Tinggi. NOTAR schematic.png|Scheme of the NOTAR system, which some people keep insisting is present on this helicopter, despite the obvious lack of the number 5 component. Topachula and Chippewa.jpg|One alongside an unarmed UH-10 Chippewa at some Communications Outpost. Helicopters at Kem Jurang Gurun (imported).jpg|At Kem Jurang Gurun. Contrary to what the picture implies, this vehicle does not spawn there. Helicopters at Pasir Putih.jpg|At Pasir Putih. Forest Sivirkin 15 Havoc at winter base (not delivered).jpg|One brought to Kem Singa Menerkam. All three Panau Military attack choppers.jpg|All three Panau Military attack helicopters. This is at center, while at left is a Sivirkin 15 Havoc and at right is a UH-10 Chippewa. AH-33 Topachula and glitched Chippewa.jpg Unmarked civilian settlement at X 26460 Y 28800 (2).jpg|Near the Unnamed civilian settlement at X:26460; Y:28800. Unmarked civilian settlement at X 26460 Y 28800.jpg Modded AH-33 Topachula.jpg|Modded AH-33 Topachula. The weapons appear to be kind of clipped into the sides. Modded AH-33 Topachula 2.jpg|Rear side view of the modded Topachula. Modded AH-33 Topachula 3.jpg|Another view of the modded Topachula. Apocalypse1.jpg AH-33 Topachula interor.jpg Bad AI2.jpg Faction AI OP.jpg Video Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2 Category:Faction vehicles in Panau